Ojos Verdes Y Listones Rojos
by HellenWasHere
Summary: En los ojos de Edward se vio un extraño brillo... Aquella tarde habia encontrado una amiga pero ahora habia encontrado a la razon de su existir.
1. Rojo y Verde

**Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos, la trama si.**

**Nota de la autora: Piedad!...!XD**

**La niña del listón rojo y el niño de los ojos verdes**

Era un fin de semana como cualquier otro para la pequeña Bella Swan, se encontraba con su nana, Leah, en el parque. La chiquilla era como uno de los mas hermosos cuadros que se allan pintado… Era menudita, su piel era blanca como la cal, su cabellera era larga y castalla adornada siempre por un lindo listo rojo carmesi, y esos ojos te cautivaban al instante…esos profundos ojos marrones que daban una sensación de paz para el alma, asi era Bella.

La niña comenzo a correr por todo el parque miestras que Leah tomaba asiento en una banca. Bella tenia apenas 7 años, era una niña llena de energia yu muy vivas, era difícil estar triste cuando ella estaba cerca.

Mientras corria, Bella noto a un niño, no mas grande que ella, el cual estaba sentado en uno de los columpios con la mirada perdida entre las nubes, la curiosidad la embargo y se fue acercando hasta que finalmente se encontro de pie junto a el.

-Hola-Saludo esta timidamente, el pequeño levanto la cabeza y sonrrio torcidamente, nadie le habia hablado desde que llego al parque, y ciertamente no era bueno haciendo amigos-Cual es tu nombre?-prosiguio Bella

-Soy Edward Antony Masen-dijo Edward- Y cual es el tuyo?

Bella aun no podia responder, se habia quedado mirando los ojos de aquel, niño que respondia al nombre de Edward, "Es muy lindo" penso ella para si misma, y en ese intante se dio cuenta de que Edward la observaba esperando respuesta

Se sonrrojo furiosamente y luego respondio-Isabella Marie Swan, pero dime Bella

-Tu nombre es muy lindo-dijo el niño- Quieres jugar conmigo? Me acabo de mudar y no eh hecho amigos

-Seguro, Que quieres jugar?-dijo la chiquilla con entuciasmo

-A las escondidas?

-Si!

Jugaron y jugaron hasta que a ambos les falto aliento por tanta corredera, ya era casi hora de marcharse y ambos optaron por sentarse cerca de la caja de arena.

-Eso fue muy divertido!-Anuncio Edward mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Bella

-Y que lo digas!

-Bella?

-Si?

-Eres mi amiga?-pregunto el niño con los ojos brillantes por la esperanza de haber encontrado una nueva amiga

-Claro!-Respondio esta como si la respuesta fuera obvia

-Quieres venir a jugar a mi casa mañana?-pregunto el pequeño con gran entusiasmo

-Le tengo que preguntar a mi mama y a mi nana, Donde vives?

-Pues aun no se me bien mi direccion-dijo el niño mientras fruncia los labios

-Edward! Edward!-llamo una voz femenina

-Esa es mi mama, ella se sabe la direccion le dire que se le de a tu nana-Dijo el pequeñsonrriente

-Si!-Repondio Bella

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron direcciones y se despidieron, los niños por igual pero…Edward hizo algo poco comun para los niños de su edad, se despidio de Bella con un calido y ameno beso en la mejilla sonrrojada de aquella pequeña.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde ese dia comenzo una linda y duradera amistad, con sus altibajos, claro, pero ciertamente fuerte.

**6 Años después**

Aquella niña del liston rojo y ese niño de ojos verdes habian cambiado significativamente, no solo habian crecido sino que sus actitudes habia cambiado ,tambien, seguían siento, claramente, como uña y mugre, nunca se separaban a menos que fuera necesario, y uno era el confidente del otro, pero aun asi su relacion no era perfecta…Bella tenia 16 y Edward 17

-Edward ya te dije que si no bajas en 3 segundos subire a buscarte, y no sera nada agradable!-Vociferaba una muy crecida Bella desde la cocina de la casa de los Masen

-Todos los dias pareces mas mi madre!-Dijo este malhumorado ya que nuestra amada Bellis lo habia despertado de una larga siesta

-No es mi culpa que seas un holgazan! Ademas prometiste ayudar a pintar Nuestra casa de juegos!

-Bella no usamos eso desde los 11!

-No me interesa! No quieres conservar esa parte de tu niñez?-pregunto la joven haciendo uno de los pucheros que hacia que Masen callera a sus pies

-Oh!Maldicion! Esta bien!

-Asi me gusta Masen!

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la casa de juegos (Ubicada en el patio de atras de los Masen), no era como cualquier otra ya que el padre de Edward y Charlie (Padre de Bella) La habian construido con esfuero y dedicacion durante toda una semana, se podria decir que mas que una casa de juegos ….era el segundo hogar de Ed y Bells cuando pequeños.

Cada uno tenia su lado. Del lado de bella se podia apreciar Calcomanias, Fotos (La mayoria con Ed), Muñecas, CDs, libros y cosas asi.

El lado de Edward no tenia mas que muchas fotografias, un par de obras literarias o como Bella le decia "El monte Everest de Masen", y unas colchas….

Claro que a esta altura de juego ninguno de los dos cabia en aquella casa, debian de entrar gateando….

Pintaron la parte de afuera de la casa como esas que se ven en las caricaturas, el tejado era color rojo, como aquel liston que Bella alguna vez llevo y la parte de abajo era totalmente amarilla, no querian pintar dentro para dejar intactas sus cosas…

Luego de un buen trabajo ambos jóvenes decidieron entrar a la casa a descanzar, Se recostaron del lado de Edward y empezaron a hablar de todo un poco…pero algo habia cambiado, Ambos lo sabian mas nadie decia nada, se podia sentir como la incomodidad los molestaba a ambos.

Bella en un intento de salvar la situación se movio un poco…Gran error, ella conocia su falta de coordinación asi que fue inevitable no creer lo que pasaria acontinuacion, la chica callo sobre el joven masen haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a la misma distancia que aquella noche de Halloween.

**Flash Back**

_Ambos Preadolescentes, Bella de 12 y Edward de 13 salieron a pedir dulces, ella estaba vestida como la mas adorable Bailarina que haya salido aquella noche y que los ojos de edward jamas hubieran visto….Edward por su parte llevaba un traje de vampiro, bastante apuesto "Como siempre" penso la joven Swan_

_-Truco o trato?-dijeron a coro en su tercera parada, mas nadie contesto…_

_-Supongo que sera truco entonces…-dijo edward con una sonrrisa torcida las cuales hacian que Bella se olvidara de todo_

_-Crees que sea una buena idea?-Pregunto Bella_

_-Pues no abrio-se excuso edward_

_-Edward sabes perfectamente lo que te advirtió el señor Newton! Que no recuerdas la ultima vez?_

_-Como iba a saber que el mono le escupiria!-Bella se encogio de hombros y siguió a su amigo_

_Lanzaron el papel higienico hasta donde pudieron, pero una voz masculina demaciado conocida por ambos los interrumpio, el señor Newton…_

_Antes de que Newton pudiera decir algo, edward tomo a bella por la mano y corrieron al bosque._

_Y de nuevo gracias a la torpeza de Swan ambos fueron a dar al piso, y con sus rostro demaciado cerca ambos sintieron como una corriente electrica se habia presentes en ellos, y Edward hizo lo que cualquier chico de su edad hubiera echo….Besarla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y en estos momentos Edward sentia la necesidad de hacer lo mismo que hizo aquella noche, aceptando cada consecuencia, y justo cuando iba a hacerlo se pregunto a si mismo…"Esto es lo que ella quiere?"

Y era por que Edward masen sera muchas cosas pero nunca egoista….y menos con su …es decir…con Bella

**Tomatazos? **


	2. Rojiverde

**N.a: Gracias por los reviews! Y bueno si me equivoque con las edades por que la idea original era contar esa parte…ya saben, poner primero cuando estaban pequeños, luego cuando entraban a la pre-adolescencia y ya cuando era unos adolescentes pero luego se me ocurrió poner la pre-Adolescencia en un flashbacks pero se me olvido cambiar los números…Uppps! XD Bueno espero les guste este cap!**

Aun no sabían que hacer, era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, a ninguno le importaba o sabia cuanto habían estado en la misma posición… y el pobre Edward aun se debatía en besarla o simplemente hacer como si nada hubiera pasado…

La castaña enseguida leyó los ojos de Edward y vio la duda, y es que se conocían desde hace tanto que no tenían que hablar para que el otro supiera lo que pensaban.

-Hazlo-soltó la joven Swan sin pensarlo

-No…No puedo, no…

-No puedes o no quieres?-pregunto Bella mientras alzaba una ceja.

Aceptando el reto de su amiga, Edward coloco ambas manos en el rostro y la atrajo hacia el, Una sonrisa de de pura felicidad se hizo presente en el rostro de Isabella pero desapareció al instante en que los labios de ambos jóvenes se tocaron y Edward se dio cuenta.

-Que sucede?-pregunto el curioso y frustrado

-Como esta Tanya?-pregunto Bella con amargura al recordar a Tanya, la chica con la que Ed estaba saliendo

-Que pasa con ella?

-No es justo para ella…- dijo ella mientras se alejaba un poco del rostro de su amigo

-De que demonios hablas? Solo Salí con Tanya una vez y Te aseguro que fue la cita mas desastrosa de mi vida!

-Entonces no estas saliendo con ella?-pregunto intentando que el tono de felicidad en su voz se hiciera invisible

-No-dijo este soltando una carcajada que resonó por toda la pequeña casita

-Y Jacob?-pregunto el ojiverde

-Diablos Eddy! Gracias por echar sal en la herida! El rompió conmigo hace 3 días-dijo ella con un toque de amargura

-Eh…?-pregunto el joven Cullen, por que Bella no le había dicho nada?

-Si…Dijo que tenia que "Demostrarle que lo amaba" y no quise así que me corto…supongo que en realidad no le quería, no me dolió nadita

-"Demostrarle tu amor"?-dijo Edward aun procesando las palabras de la Joven Swan-Lo voy a matar!

Edward salio disparado de la casita dejando una muy confundida Bella dentro de esta. Nuestra heroína se dio cuenta del plan de su BF, y corrió lo más que pudo hasta la casa del muy mencionado Jacob.

Luego de un par de caídas y tropezones, llego a dar con la casa, por suerte para ella, la casa de los Black quedaba solo unas pocas casas después de la mansión Cullen.

Cuando llego la escena no podía ser peor, para su mala suerte la camioneta de Billy el papa de Jacob no estaba en el garaje, lo que significaba pelea segura…Se escucharon unos gritos y Bella entro lo mas rápido que pudo a la casa.

El busco en la cocina, la sala, la habitación del chico Black, pero no dio con ellos sino hasta llegar al patio trasero.

-Maldito bastardo!, Como pudiste pedirle algo así?-grito un muy colorado Edward, Bella no sabia si era de tanto correr o de la ira que tenia guardada, en estos momentos se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello

-Es su vida y ella hace co ella lo que quiere Cullen-escupió Black

-Eres un Cerdo!-grito Cullen y en ese mismo instante el puno de Jacob colisiono contra el perfecto rostro de Edward

-Basta!-grito Bella asustada y preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

Justo cuando Jacob se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bella, sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y estaba caminando hacia ella, por un momento Swan pensó que Jake iba a golpearla, pero Black fue a dar al piso, cortesía de Edward y ahí siguieron peleando.

Edward golpeo a Black como jamás había golpeado a nadie, mientras Bella trataba de separarlos.

Al final ambos chicos quedaron golpeados, uno mas que otro (Jake) pero ambos acordaron que nadie se enteraría. Por el bien estar físico de Jacob, Si Charlie se enterara de tal proposición, Jake perdería la capacidad de tener hijos…y Por el bien estar físico de Edward, si Billy llegara a saber que su casa fue allanada y que el joven Cullen había entrado solamente a matar a puros golpes a su hijito, Edward tendría que abandonar al pueblo.

Los amigos salieron de la casa de los Black, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, el silencio era incomodo, nunca habían estado en tal situación

-Estas molesta-asumió Cullen quien fue el primero en romper el silencio

-Tu que crees? Entras a la casa de mi ex y lo golpeas cuando yo t dije que no importaba, si, supongo que estoy muy molesta-dijo Bella sin mirar a Edward

-Pero…lo hice por que te quiero, deja de estar de perra-se justifico el joven

-Edward eres un maldito imbecil! tu y yo jamás podremos tener nada! No podemos estar sin pelear por dos minutos!

-Exactamente por esto debemos estar juntos!-grito Edward, los jóvenes estaba en el mismo medio de la calle a media tarde pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

-Y ahora de que demonios hablas?-grito Swan

-Nos conocemos como a nosotros mismos! Tu no tienes miedo en decirme cuando estoy siendo un maldito imbecil y yo no tengo miedo en decirte cuando eres una perra irracional!

-P-perra irracional? T…

La joven Swan no pudo seguir protestando por que en esos mismo instantes el ojiverde la tomo por la cintura y aplasto sus labios con lo de ella. Y fue exactamente como aquella noche de Halloween. Cullen se sentía en paz con el mismo pero su paz fue interrumpida con un manotazo propiciado por Bella

-Auch!-grito este con la mano en la mejilla-y ahora que hice?

-Eso, fue por allanar la casa de los Black!

Y el resto es historia….

**Les gusto? Bueno me harían un gran favor haciéndome publicidad! XD..Bites!**


	3. Epilogo

**Bueno enrealidad era un Two-Shot pero me pidieron mas asi que... pra cumplirles! XD**

* * *

Supongo que se preguntan: Edward y Bella vivieron felices para siempre?

…_-Edward! Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no dejes tu ropa tirada en el baño!_

…_-Bella! donde rayos están mis calzoncillos de Bob Esponja? Los necesito!_

…_-Edward! Por favor bajen un poco el volumen de ese condenado video juego!_

…_-Bella! Dile a Alice que se vaya! Quiero dormir!_

Eso contesta su pregunta?

Bueno tal vez no fueron la pareja más feliz de la tierra, pero se amaban uno al otro y al final eso era lo que importaba cierto? Como todas las parejas tuvieron sus altibajos pero siempre hubo un recuerdo que los unió y que a su amiga la autora se le pasó mencionar…Lo siento! XD

-Si es que ya saben como es nuestra amiguita! Ya te dije voz todo poderoso! Debiste poner ese recuerdo al final de capitulo dos, pero no! Decidiste hacerle caso a Edward!-Me dijo Bella molesta

-Amor! Olvida eso!-se defendió Edward

-Si! Ya dejen de Hablar y déjenme poner el recuerdo!...Primates….77-

-Te escuchamos-dijeron los dos al unísono

-Cállense o les meto a Emmett en la casa!

-No te atreverías-me dijo Edward entrecerrando los ojos

-Soy la autora! Y si quiero envío a Bella a una sesión de compras ETERNA con Alice! Muajajajaja!

-Ya, Ya! No hay que ponernos rudos! Ya nos callamos!-dijo Bella

_Flashback_

_-Tranquilo Eddie! Bella esta bien! Esta en el hospital con Alice!-le decía Emmett a Edward_

_-Va a nacer mi hija y quieres que me tranquilice?_

_-Bella esta en buenas manos! Es tu padre quien la atenderá!_

_-Emmett tengo que llegar rápido! Deja de distraerme!_

_-Amigo, siento decirte esto pero si aceleras solo n poquito mas no creo que lleguemos nunca…._

_-CALLATE LA BOCA EMMETT! VOY A SER PADRE!_

_Llegaron al hospital, y enseguida preguntaron por Isabella Cullen, quien gracias a dios y la suerte que yo le doy a Edward no había dado a luz ósea que nuestro héroe podría presenciar el nacimiento de su primogénita! _

_Emmett y Edward entraron a la sala, y ahí se encontraba Alice sosteniendo la mano de Bella._

_La bebe era hermosa, Edward fue el segundo en cargarla, el sentimiento fue espectacular, nunca se sintió mas feliz en toda su vida….Se escucho a algo o mejor dicho alguien caer._

_El gran seños Emmett estaba en el piso, Al parecer se había desmayado, interrumpiendo el pequeño momento de felicidad de Cullen….Tenia que ser Emmett…._

_Fin de Flashback_

_-_Emmett se desmayo durante mi parto? Eso es de película! Nunca se lo dejare olvidar! XD-decía Bella mientras reía

-Y no olvides el llanto-dijo Edward uniéndose a sus risas.

* * *

**Tomatazos? Reviews?**

**Y bueno les agradeceria revisar mis otras historias..ahh y estoy traduciendo un historia! Se llama: Enemies w/ Benefits (Enemigos con beneficios) es de Ed y Bells, tal vez quieran leerlo, para mi esta genial!**


End file.
